elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jagar Tharn (Arena)
|Base ID = }} Jagar Tharn is a BosmerThe Real Barenziah, Book V Imperial Battlemage, and the main antagonist to . Using the Staff of Chaos, Tharn banished the emperor to Oblivion in an attempt to rule the Empire himself. Tharn is the ultimate, and strongest, boss in Arena. Background Tharn had been appointed Imperial Battlemage of the Empire and adviser to Uriel Septim VII. In 3E 389, Tharn used the Staff of Chaos to trap the Emperor and banished him to Oblivion. After his apprentice, Ria Silmane, threatened that she would warn the Elder Council of his treachery, Tharn used the staff to eliminate her corporeal form, though she was still able to communicate intermittently with Tamriel's inhabitants. Escape From Prison (Arena) Tharn, using Illusion magic, took the Emperor's appearance and usurped the Ruby Throne, replacing the Emperor's guards and servants with lesser Daedra and other foul creatures, also using Illusion magic to disguise them and remain beyond suspicion. Later, he split the staff into eight pieces, as the land itself split. He then drained the pieces of the staff of its power, and put it into the Jewel of Fire, as a sustainable lifeforce. Tharn's reign ended in 3E 399. The Eternal Champion, with the help of Ria Silmane and Lady Barenziah,Biography of Barenziah, v 3 managed to gather the eight hidden pieces of the Staff of Chaos. During the final battle in the Imperial Palace, the Eternal Champion managed to unite the Jewel of Fire, which served as Tharn's lifeforce, with the Staff of Chaos. Jagar Tharn disintegrated into fire-like ash and liquid, his clothes burning with him. Interactions Imperial Palace At the fourth level of the Imperial Palace, Tharn will fight the Eternal Champion on sight. After having his health fully depleted, Tharn will encase himself in a magical shield, resembling a turquoise bubble. In order to finally defeat Tharn, the Champion must pick up the key on Tharn's body when he is defeated, or find the spare Mithril Key in the of the cells, and unite the Staff of Chaos with the Jewel of Fire. Doing this will cause Tharn to disintegrate, and the final quest is finished. Combat Tharn is the most powerful enemy in Arena. The following is combat info from the Codex Scientia:Codex Scientia Stats *Level 20 *500 *300 Abilities *Makes no noise. *25% chance of reflecting spells. *10–25 damage range in Hand-to-Hand. *Sees invisible characters. Weaknesses *Does not regenerate lost health points. *Has no aura/breath weapons. *Can be instantly killed by activating the Jewel of Fire. Spells *Wizard's Fire *Ice Bolt *Wyvern's Sting *Lightning *Far Silence Resistances *50% resistance to spells *25% chance of reflecting spells *Fire Damage *Cold *Poison *Shock Trivia *Tharn's sprite in-game is almost exactly the same as the vampire's. The only two differences are the removed dagger in favor Tharn's staff, along with new attack animations for the staff. Appearances * * * * * * * de:Jagar Tharn es:Jagar Tharn it:Jagar Tharn ja:Jagar Tharn pl:Jagar Tharn ru:Джагар Тарн hu:Jagar Tharn fr:Jagar Tharn